Forks2: Divergent Path
by hellsbells101
Summary: Brian and Dom had their happy ending but it came with a price. Verone was stalking them, oh and he'd teamed up with Braga. Guess which direction the boys were heading after they find out someone is dead? Sequel to Fork in the Road. Warnings Slash Dom/Brian past Brian/Verone
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forks 2: Divergent Path  
**Series:** Part Two of Forks in the Road  
**Warnings:** Canon? Character death of a main character  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, all rights belong to their respective owner**s.  
Summary: **Brian and Dom had their happy ending but it came with a price. Verone was stalking them, oh and he'd teamed up with Braga. Guess which direction the boys were heading after they find out someone is dead?  
**Authors Note:** This chapter is for **mswriter07** and **jaded_angel8** who performed beta'ing and cheerleading. It is also to everyone who commented on Livejournal, A03 and - You guys rock!

* * *

Carter Verone had sat in his cell and stewed - allowing himself the luxury of his anger. He had let Chulo slip through his fingers. Everyone had said that Chulo was Toretto's but no, he didn't believe it. He'd had been sure that his power and position was such that it would be irrelevant.

And yet tall, dark and gravelly had been able to take Brian from him. It was clear to him now that poor Chulo was confused and would remain so whilst Toretto was alive. The solution was simple, when he got out of there he would track down Toretto down and put a bullet between his eyes. Once he was dead, he was sure that Brian would come to him.

It was a good plan, one that would allow him to sleep well tonight - A little too well considering he was in jail. Well, it wasn't like he intended to spend long there - he had too much to do.

By morning, the news was reporting the breakout of one Carter Verone who was believed to be heading to LA. That was the one thing that the authorities were certain of - he would want to chase Brian down. Too bad that Brian was in Baja.

* * *

The man in question was actually lying contentedly on the beach using Dom as a pillow. Dominic was enjoying the chance to relax - it wasn't something any of them had been able to do in far too long. It was a little pathetic that it had taken the threat of a psychopath to make them take a holiday.

Mia was a little in awe, it was the first time that her core family had been together in far too long. She missed Jesse but the others we're here for now. Sadly, she didn't think that Letty would remain with them for long. Even now, when everyone else was enjoying the nice weather and the beach - Well, let's just say that Letty wasn't watching the sea. Poor Brian would have to worry about more than the gunshot wound in his shoulder if Letty's glare had any power.

Ironically, the couple in question did not care. They were too engrossed in each other, like they had been since they walked through the door. She didn't know exactly what had happened in Miami but she could tell that the men had put their pasts behind them and were moving forward. Mia would just be grateful if she could keep their asses' out of jail for a year.

Brian was content and it was a nice feeling. His shoulder was starting to heal and he was enjoying lying in the sun feeling Dom playing with his hair.

Dom's voice still had the power to send shivers down his spine, "You know you looked good with those curls."

Brian wanted to scoff, he knew exactly how he looked, "No I looked like a twink."

Dom quirked an eyebrow in amusement - it was obvious that the curls were a source of contention for him, "You're pretty just the way you are." He reassured his lover.

Brian delicately turned around to make his annoyance known, which only seemed to amuse Dom further. Brian would have pouted if it wouldn't have proved every point. Part of it must have shown on his face as Dom kissed his anger away. Brian had fast become addicted to those lips, and the minute they pressed against his, he was chasing the sensation. Brian hated how he couldn't keep his eyes open, they fluttered shut in response to Dom's tongue mapping his mouth.

Dom grinned as he pulled back, "Not in front of the kids _honey_."

Brian if he wasn't a little sex stupid would have smacked him, instead he smirked, "Well **sweetheart **you better take me inside and do something or I'll have a headache."

Vince groaned into his Corona. He wished he'd never mocked them with the cute nicknames. Dom and Brian had turned it completely around, and turned it into their own little game of how much they could torture Vince. His girlfriend was no help because in her own words 'it was his own damn fault'. Sadly she was right, and it was driving him insane.

That however wasn't the big problem. You see it didn't matter how irritating he found it, there was someone who couldn't stand to see Dom and Brian act so in love - Letty. She may be tough, but watching the man she'd been in love with for so long, paw over another man was killing her. She had hoped that by being in Baja she could settle her feelings, but she couldn't. She knew what she needed to do, and she hoped to god that the team could forgive her. Tonight she was making a clean break. She realised that Dom and Brian had fought for their happy ending and now it was time to fight for her own. She knew that she'd learnt so much with but now was the time to strike out on her own. She stayed on the beach and to watch a local woman fall spectacularly for Leon's gentle charm. She saw Mia tempt Vince's grumbling ass to bed and that made her smile more than anything else. If anyone deserved happiness it was Mia - the gang had put her through hell with their stunts.

She was determined now, the sun had set and it was time to make a break. She slung her clothes in the back of her car and tore away from the beachside house - rubber burnin as she went.

Inside the one master bedroom, Dom looked at Brian sleeping a very exhausted but satisfied sleep on his shoulder. He took a minute to appreciate the fact that it was his actions that put him there and to appreciate the fact that this beautiful man wanted him. As far as he was concerned - the past didn't matter he was more determined than ever to live in the here and now. Still, he heard the tyres squealing and knew that Letty had left. He felt a pang of sadness - Letty had been part of the team and his life for a long time. He had in truth tried to fight his feelings for Brian for a long time but found that inevitably he had given into them.

Whilst he was sad that Letty had gone, he truly wished her luck and well. If anyone deserved happiness it was Letty.

It was a little heart-breaking to realize that that fun day on the beach was the last time that any of them would see Letty alive. One had to wonder would they have done anything different?

* * *

In five years the gang had moved on and stopped looking over their shoulder for Carter Verone. Well the others had, Brian and Dom were still alert - they knew better and had the packages to prove it. Carter had been too obsessed not to do something. Vince had settled down, thanks more to Mia than any sudden desire for personal growth. Leon had hit it off with one of Brian's work colleagues, Agent Sophie Trinh, and they were settling down. Dom was working his garage and happy to stay the right side of the law, and it really sucked having an FBI agent as a fiancé - it took away his chance to do illegal shit. Brian's threat of withholding sex was way more effective than the threat of prison.

Dom was glad that Brian was back at work. He may kind of do reckless things and yes, he'd only just come back from Medical leave but Dom knew that Brian would wither without the work. However, given the zombie that had just walked through their door he was beginning to doubt that decision.

He guided Brian to the couch and was worried by how docile his lover was. He didn't know what happened but it had clearly shocked his lover badly, "Come on Bri talk to me."

Bri looked at him and Dom reeled seeing the tear soaked eyes, "Letty is dead."

Three words that would replay in his head for the next few hours. Dom could see that he needed to talk and on top of that, if Dom was going to kill the bastard - he'd need to know everything.

"I didn't know … but while I was off Letty was approached to be a runner for the Agency. The bastards had her go under as runner. Only trouble is that Braga is a bastard and get this is teaming up with Verone."

Dom knew how much that Carter Verone had gotten under Brian's skin. Brian hadn't regretted being a honey trap, but he did sometimes have nightmares about the scenario where he didn't break free. For Dom though the mist had descended. As far as he was concerned, Braga would die for hurting Letty, and Verone would die so they could finally be free of his damn spectre.

Brian looked into his eyes, "The Feebs want me to go under as a runner."

There were times where Dom would dearly love to shoot every single one of Brian's bosses and this was one of those cases. Well, fuck that he thought, Brian sure as shit wasn't going to play runner without him. The FBI's desire to hide Brian's record would work in their favour. Dom pulled him back so he could clearly see his eyes, "Listen to me _buster_, you're mine and we'll both be drivers."

Brian nodded, now the shock was wearing off and the cool, ice prince was returning. Dom smirked seeing his lover return, if they were going to do this then he needed Brian at his best.

"We'll do it together... both of us will be the best bait to draw them _both_ out."

Brian didn't like the idea but couldn't help but be happy at the idea of Dom being there. He needed to sort his head out, "Dom, you want to avenge Letty," he swallowed this was a big thing for him, "I won't stop you." His need for revenge out weighing his desire to enforce the law.

Dom chuckled darkly, he couldn't help but remember sweet, fierce Letty and said, "Oh Verone and Braga will both pay."

This would end in one pair dead; the only question was which pair?

to be continued...

* * *

**Authors Note 2**: First of all, thank you, thank you, for all the review the feedback and positive comments were superb and probably contributed to the chapter of the sequel being up so quickly. So here's the thing? What do you think – I live hearing your thoughts and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic**: Divergent path (2/20)  
**Author**: **hellbells101**  
**Fandom:** Fast and Furious (2009) and 2Fast 2Furious  
**Pairings**: Brian/Dom past Verone/Brian, Mia/Vince  
**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it  
**Chapter Summary:** In which the Villains introduce themselves and Brian and Dom pay a visit to David Park.  
**Authors Note:** Big thanks to **mswriter07** for being a superb soundboard for bouncing ideas off and the speediest beta ever!

* * *

Dom stood grieving with his lover and sister supporting him as the casket lowered to the ground. The FBI was there as Brian had received yet another 'loving' package from Verone. The package contained gruesome photos of the aftermath of Letty's death. There was a handwritten note on the page that promised Dom would be in a far worse state once he caught up with Dom. Apparently in Carter's mind - Dom had stolen Brian from him and therefore would have to die.

The note ended with Carter promising that he wouldn't rest until his 'Chulo' was in his arms. Brian had crumpled the letter in disgust and uttered, "Cold day in hell."

The men stood at the front of the coffin and were acutely aware of the Agencies presence. Once Letty was buried the couple intended to have a meeting the Agent in charge to find out exactly how they fucked up - and then offer their services in 'catching the bastards' As far as Brian could tell, their only hard sell would making it appear that they were interested in justice. They were in interested in justice but for once, Brian's interpretation of justice did not match the law he'd sworn to uphold.

As the casket was lowered to the ground, Brian instinctively looked up the hill. He couldn't explain it and he wanted to smack his colleagues, he knew Carter was on that hill, maybe even Braga. It was hard to explain, the sense was one he'd developed in his time at Carter's mansion, and ever since Carter had escaped - he'd feel that sensation periodically. The bastard was toying with them because whilst he knew that Carter had spied on them - he'd never come at them. It was probably worse - the lovers were waiting for the penny to drop, but had time to think of all the potentially sick and twisted things he could try. For Dom, it wasn't too bothersome although rats were up there. He still remembered watching his lover being forced to torture a dirty cop.

* * *

Above the funeral two men watched the scene with interest. Braga looked intrigued at the two men who his partner was obsessed with, and whilst he could tell who the ex was. He didn't see why anyone would go to that much trouble. That was the fundamental difference between the partners - Braga's sole passion was for making loved money but only for what it could bring him. Braga suspected that was where the passion and obsession for O'Conner came from.

Braga still looked a little dubious, "You're telling me that these two are the best drivers!"

Verone rolled his eyes, "The set-up Toretto constructed ran rings around the Miami PD and Ch...Brian was always the better street driver."

Braga looked a little dubious, "So I will tell Giselle to give them an interview. What has your precious O'Conner been doing?"

Verone shrugged, "He is not listed on the books of the LAPD - he is probably a grease monkey."

Braga noted with interest that O'Conner looked in their direction. He wasn't sure who that said more about - Carter or O'Conner. There definitely seemed to be a weird connection between them. Braga wasn't interested in revenge, but if he could use Toretto's anger to move hot product across the border and then have Felix kill Toretto, well that was just good business. He supposed that if O'Connor survived, then he didn't care much if Verone dragged him away willingly, or not.

Stasiak stepped forward reluctantly, he made no bones that he hated O'Conner, "Your paranoia is real - facial recognition picked up Verone and another man on top of the hill."

O'Connor bit back his instinctive hatred and the desire to smack the agent. The whole success of the operation relied on his involvement with the agency being buried. Stasiak could have blown it by sliding up to him. He would love to smack him but figured Penning had given him his one free shot the week before. He could have ended up suspended but it would have been totally worth it.

Brian wanted to grin, but mindful of the surroundings did not. It was going to be really hard for AD Penning to deny his usefulness to the crowd when he was pretty sure that the FBI now had a picture of Braga. He didn't give a shit - his primary concern was Dom, and Mia. He needed to be strong for them. After all was said and done, then he'd worry about seeking justice.

* * *

A day later, AD Penning brought him on the case. Brian had smirked saying it was cheaper to let him in on the case than pay for the protection detail.

"You have a plan?" Asked the frustrated AD.

Brian smirked and it was that smile that made his bosses want to smack him. He couldn't help it, but then again he didn't try. "I figure I go take Dom and we hit the race scene."

Stasiak nearly flipped right there, "He is not an agent!"

Brian shrugged, "Maybe not but he stopped my ass from getting killed in Miami and anyone else would get killed unless they knew the circuit."

Stasiak looked incredulous, "You know what?" He didn't bother to hide his sneer, "I don't think it's much of a plan!"

Brian didn't give a shit about Stasiak, his attention was on Penning, who looked speculative. Knowing that this would piss off the senior agent but more focussed on getting a result, and knowing that when it came to Verone - O'Conner was the biggest bait, he said, "You have 24 hours show me something more than hot air."

* * *

It turned out to be a very bad day for David Park - you see his name was grabbed by Brian roughing up a snitch. And now Dom had a target for his rage, and all his anger was currently being targeted at Park.

Dom was too angry for subtle or delicate questioning. Brian had to bite back a snicker at the way he was hanging Park upside down by his ankle. He also had to bite back a little bit of jealously, at the way that Dom could do crazy shit like this and not get yelled at by his bosses.

Brian watched impassively, Park amusingly seemed to think that he'd interject. Brian decided to wait until he was really struggling, he was gauging this by how red Park's face was. "You know if you'd just tell him the name … then he probably won't drop you." Brian made sure to lace his voice with plenty of uncertainty.

Park gasped, "I thought you were supposed to be the good cop."

Brian laughed, but it was cold, like his eyes, "Yeah, that was until I found my friend murdered and now I want a name."

Park gasped and whimpered, "If I tell you they will kill me."

"Maybe but at least he isn't going to drop you now." Brian spoke calmly which made the statement even more chilling.

Dom looked at him smirking, this side of his lover was very sexy. "Name!" He all but growled.

Park started to whimper, which while hysterical was not very cool. Brian decided to lay the cold hard facts out for the idiot - while vowing to make sure the FBI picked him up for something, as the man was too stupid to stay alive.

Dom sighed, "This is a waste of time we should just drop him and go."

Brian was somewhat hampered by the fact that his usual argument at this point was that Dom couldn't put his FBI fiancé in a difficult position. "Dom you can't drop him until we have a name."

All that could be heard from the dangling criminal was, "Oh shit, oh shit,"

Brian shrugged his shoulders, not that Park would be able to see. "I don't care but we need a name."

"Crazy motherfuckers ... Campos, Braga's second is having a race in Koreatown. He has three racers but need a forth."

Dom and Brian were of one mind, given their shared malicious grin. They were determined and it wouldn't take much effort on their part to discredit one driver. They would go to the meet - use their street legends to bully themselves into the race … and then the fun would really begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Divergent Path (3/20)  
**Author:** hellbells101  
**Pairing:** Brian/Dom  
** Fandom:** Fast and Furious  
**Rating:** Rated: R  
**Chapter Summary:** So the boys race and show the others how it is done!

Brian and Dom were both on a mission and it was a serious one. That said, racing was in their blood and they were looking forward to the race. Brian had been torn between racing the Skyline or the Honda. He'd been honest enough with AD Penning when he said that he had a suitable car. The Honda was a sweet zippy ride but his Skyline was built for street racing. Brian figured fuck it, if they were going to be the Kings of Racing then they needed to make a statement - Skyline it was.

They pulled up in front of the place in Koreatown and shared a smirk, the whispers were already beginning and they'd only stepped out of their vehicles. The flashy white Porsche pulled to a stop and out stepped a very hard, beautiful woman, who Dom figured, could have probably modelled. He might have in previous years given her a glance, but he had his very own model, in his bed and was content. He'd be able to sleep like a baby once Braga, and Letty's killer, were dead.

The crowds parted and in front of them stood the very definition of a dweeb. Dom listened as he raved on, when he started to talk in the third person that was when he really started to worry. It just didn't smack of mental stability. The woman waltzed up showing just how comfortable she was there, "Is there a problem?"

Brian gave her his best innocent smile, others may have believed it - Dom knew better. "No, just listening to hot air."

She cocked her head to the side, "So the King and his Bullet want to race?"

The crowd cheered and went a little wild, they definitely wanted to see Toretto race and they'd heard the stories about Bullet. The rumours though were never sure exactly what O'Conner was to Toretto; Giselle snorted it only took someone with eyes to figure out that connection. The pair certainly didn't seem shy about their affections. It certainly made a delicious mental picture.

"It ain't hot air. You all want what Dwight has got, but Dwight is already on the team." The idiot protested.

Brian grinned, "Well yeah," he looked so innocent - this was a trap. "You should know that the real drivers are on the scene. Let the good people see how it's really done." Given the crowds cheer, and clear favouritism of Dom and Brian it was clear who they were rooting for. The excitement in the air was almost tangible and Giselle wanted to tap into it.

Dom smirked; he knew the crowd was on his side, even if he hadn't raced in a while these were still his streets. Also, if the lieutenant was hoping to get a rise out of him - then she would have to try a hell of a lot harder. He shrugged, "We were having an argument and figured you could help us."

"Follow me," was all she said.

Ramon Campos looked at the two legendary street racers, and they were Legendary at this point. He wanted to see if he could figure out what made them tick, and judging by the way that Fenix was growling and prowling near Toretto - he wasn't the only one. Giselle stepped forward, "We need to lose Dwight."

He feigned disinterest but was listening and deciding just what it was about the two men who'd attracted the attention. He knew that the two men would crush any opposition, so he took the best path.

Ramos deigned to come into the crowd. Brian and Dom were pleased to see Campos, as it meant that they had his attention. They were a little surprised though ny the comment, "Braga has me looking for the best and rumour has it you two are it!"

Brian shrugged, "We can drive."

Campos' beaming, wide smile, smacked of insincerity, "I aim to give the crowd what they want, I might even work a job into it for you."

Dom didn't blink, "So win the race and discuss terms?" This would help further their plan so he could go along with it for now.

"Agreed but since Dwight thinks he's so good he can prove it."

Dwight was pale and he just got paler. He whined, "I've already proven I can race."

Brian stood and looked at Dwight's car, "It's okay, just you might wanna ask the nice people to back up so you can go home. Let the real drivers race."

The oooh from the crowd made it clear who they were rooting for. It sure as hell wasn't Dwight. Dom and Brian sized up the other racers. The one driver looked like an 'urban smurf' and the other, just looked like he plain didn't belong. The Urban Smurf asked, "So who's going to close the streets?"

Dom and Brian gave the smurf such a look of contempt; he seemed to actually shrink in height - if possible. Brian was the one to answer having experienced it most, "Why you scared? Real races don't wait for closed streets, at least they didn't in Miami."

Campos snickered, "And they don't in LA. … Yes every street corner has a _chingalera_ wanting to race. Braga wants the best, first two past the winning line get the spots."

The others really wanted to protest but didn't want to seem weak, Brian started to let his natural adrenaline takeover, "This going to be fun."

Dom chuckled amused, "Still gonna win."

Brian stuck his chin out defiantly knowing that he was probably right but not willing to concede, "Let's see."

Giselle hide her amusement - barely, as she handed over the GPS with the routes stored in them. The drivers ran to their cars and Dom blinked back to a similar race in Miami. He didn't like Miami until the end, mainly because Brian was on the arm of another man, which sucked beyond the telling of it.

The five cars pulled up to the start line, Giselle was using her arm as the starting flag. It fell, and they floored it, Dom and Brian being the showmen raised their front bumper. The race was hilarious, the three cars trailing were like yappy dogs while Mom and Dad were settling an argument at the front.

Brian glanced in his back mirror to see the Urban Smurf and Dwight gang up on the other driver. Brian didn't care until he had to gas his own car to avoid the resulting inevitable car wreck. The race went on, Dom and Brian had already discussed what was likely to go down and knew how exactly to win and do it easily - the back streets. The back streets also had the added advantage that they were so narrow that no one was crazy enough to use them for driving.

The GPS had camera's in them so that they could track the race as it continued. Giselle watched as the latecomers took control of the race from the beginning. It was clear from the beginning who would be the new drivers. At the moment, the only thing that wasn't certain was who would past the finish line first.

Campos stood up excited as he watched them take to the back streets. He knew right there and then that his boss was right, it looked like Verone wasn't just blowing smoke up their asses. Giselle, Fenix and Campos did not like their bosses partner, he was a little too unbalanced to do business with. He knew all about O'Conner being Verone's ex and wondered whether this was about business or pleasure. Campos wasn't a stranger to settling scores but he didn't want it to impact on his potential earnings.

He looked to Fenix, "Whatever your shit is with Toretto, I don't care, End it now!"

Fenix hated that his boss was right but if they could navigate the narrow streets like that then they would breeze through the smuggler tunnels. He would get his revenge, he knew that the last runner that he'd killed was close to Toretto. He would gain satisfaction in telling him all about how she'd run. He can just imagine Toretto's face as he describes in vivid detail about how he chased her down and executed her like a dog.

It wasn't clear to his bosses, but he and Toretto had done time together in Lompoc, and he'd been looking for some payback ever since then. The fact that Toretto had blanked him in meeting made him want revenge even more. It was too bad that he couldn't harm O'Conner, as it was clear that the best way to hurt Toretto was to hurt O'Conner. Still fenix wasn't stupid and the last thing he wanted to do was cross Verone.

Campos cheered as the couple came back onto the agreed race route via the hill over the causeway. They watched as first Toretto smacked into the previous race leader and then O'Conner caused him to wreck with a well timed nudge to the bumper. Just like all had suspected, the race was down to Toretto and O'Conner, and neither was prepared to surrender.

It seemed that Toretto had been in LA long enough to get a NOS tank as he gunned it. O'Conner didn't panic, in fact, the traffic camera picked up O'Conner's shit-eating grin. It was the type of smile that made even Campos, a card carrying member of the hetero club to adjust his trousers. A minute later, they found out why as O'Conner's Skyline shot forward, only to be beaten by a low trick on Toretto's part.

The trio moved down to the ground to greet the victor and to watch O'Conner's reaction out of curiosity. O'Conner looked a little chagrined but laughed at Toretto. His smile made him look ridiculously young, "I almost had you," causing both to remember a conversation five long years ago.

Toretto shook his head as he put an arm around his lover, "Buster I keep telling you. It doesn't matter how you win. As long as you win."

To many it would look like they were lost in their own world but it couldn't be further from the truth. The couple were very vigilant, Brian was so hyper vigilant he wondered where Verone was - it set him on edge.

For now, Brian had nothing to worry about because whilst Verone was watching - they were too many witnesses. Verone was still true to his desire to have Brian and kill Toretto but he wasn't so stupid as to do it in front of witnesses. The other more simpler reason is that neither he, nor Braga, could work out where the couple had been for the last 5 years. It concerned them, and made them nervous.

It didn't matter much, after all, Campos would follow their orders and invite them to the club and then they would all get to know each other better. And won't that be fun?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Summary: **The boys are in the club, but Verone is watching. The danger is closing in on all side for Dom and Brian.

**Beta'd:** This chapter was kindly read through by ConstanceTruggle and Mswriter07. Thank you!

Brian knew that he and Dom were expected at the club but he was a little nervous. Not for the normal reasons, after all danger was just another part of the job. His nerves were down to the fact that he was pretty sure that Verone was still in town, and that did scare him. He could handle whatever Verone threw at him, he would wait a year if he got the chance to finally kill Verone. Brian was worried about what Carter would do to Dom in anger. All the psychiatrists agreed that Verone had a serious obsession with Brian, and that Dom would be in great danger.

Brian would face the club and handle whatever was thrown at him. The main reason being that he and Dom had swore a vow to face it together. Not for any chick-flicky reason although he was sure they were in there, but because they trusted each other to watch the others back. That kind of trust, for people like them was rare.

They pulled up to the club and people naturally slipped to the side reacting to their presence. It didn't matter that they had been away from LA. The streets were theirs, the Street King and his Prince. The minute they were in the club they were handed bottles of Corona, which they drank. Sadly, Brian wasn't given a chance to tease Dom with his dancing as Campos came to talk to them.

They were led to a small hidden area, where the music wasn't too loud, which allowed them to talk. Brian sat close to Dom, but he was constantly scanning for Carter. He was getting pissed, he knew the bastard was close but he couldn't see him. It was the waiting that was beginning to piss him off. Campos wanted to know more about them, which was fair, they were unknown qualities. Brian had discussed this with Dom earlier; rumours said that he _belonged_ to Dom. Whilst he wasn't a possession he was used to people judging him by his looks. If people wanted to make judgements that meant later on he would be underestimated, then he was more than happy to be considered arm candy.

The conversation was boring and worse when he wasn't contributing but it did give him the chance to observe. Brian was curious about something in that moment. He made a mental note to contact the office, he wanted Soph to take an in depth look at Campos. The man had sat them down and was talking to them, but he didn't give off the air of a subordinate. It rang more true if he was the boss. He was a little distracted but zoned back in on the conversation.

Campos asked with just the right amount of curiosity, "So what is the deal between you two? You listen to the street and they say so many different things. One thing that they agree on is that O'Conner is yours."

Brian pouted, for Christ's sake, he was making him out to be a chick. Dom's smirk made him very wary, if Dom wasn't careful, he might have a headache. "Well, I fucked up and Brian ran to Miami."

Campos smirked, as that explained Verone. No wonder Verone was pissed, he'd obviously lost Brian to Toretto. He wasn't that way inclined but even he could appreciate the beauty of O'Conner. He wondered if either of the men had ever read the story of Troy. Brian just rubbed his shoulder in memory of their memorable exit of Miami. He figured your psycho boyfriend shooting you was a good reason for splitting up with the guy. Dom was enjoying this, especially as he did have memories of watching Brian hanging off the arm of Verone. He squeezed Bri's knee, "Yep, by the time I caught up with him - he had a new lover. Still, I made him see the error of his ways."

Brian wanted to snort, only Dom could make that sound like a threat. Campos seemed to enjoy the conversation, "How did you do that? I assumed you stayed out of prison."

Dom looked unimpressed, "Even if we were in prison, no one would have touched Brian. No, I had a better idea, I took Brian to a faraway place until he agreed that he belonged with me."

Campos wasn't too sure how to respond to that, "Well it's good that you looked after him. You certainly seem to make a formidable team." Brian bit his tongue, translation - _your driving will make me rich._

Dom shrugged playing it off as modesty, "We're not playing around … we're _real_ drivers."

"Yes you are." Campos couldn't disagree.

Dom was glad that he agreed, "Now as a real driver, I need to know what I'm carrying. Don't worry - I don't stop for anyone but I need to know what is in the trunk of my car."

"Agreed."

Campos was surprised; of everyone, O'Conner was the hardest to figure out. He'd heard many stories, and many potential faces of O'Conner. The biggest question was, which one was the true O'Conner? Campos suspected that the only person that could answer that question was the bald man sitting opposite him.

He wondered how well his business partner was enjoying this conversation. His suspicion was not much, "Well, tonight you can party. You have access to all the booze you may like even if you won't touch the girls."

Brian watched him leave, and then swung himself over into Dom's lap in a display of startling agility. Brian tugged on Dom's ear, looking to all the world like he was teasing his lover. "This whole area is camera'ed and I suspect that Verone is here."

Dom's hands slipped to Bri's waist, more on instinct than anything else. Brian ground his hips down in response, barely able to resist the moan. Not realising that he was causing Verone to positively foam at the mouth.

Back in the management room, Campos walked in to see Verone frothing at the mouth. He wondered whether it was worth going into business with the man. No, he knew exactly why he got into business with the man. Even as a running criminal the man had an enviable contact book, one that Campos had been only too happy to take advantage of.

Fenix hadn't taken his eyes off the screen; in particular, Toretto. He shook his head, wondering what it was about this particular pair that inspired such strong reactions. Thankfully, one of his workers seemed to be working this operation with a clear head. He dearly appreciated Giselle, and was more and more grateful that he'd rescued her. She had watched the little meet and her head was cocked to the side as she viewed the camera. It was with the air of someone contemplating a mystery rather than responding to free show on the screen.

Campos wanted her opinion, she had good instincts, "What do you think? Genuine, fake or Cop?"

Giselle snickered, "No they haven't acted like cops and didn't respond once to any of the morally grey things they saw in the club." It was one of the things that he loved about Giselle, she watched so much that she picked up on the minutiae detail. It had been Giselle who discovered if you throw a cop in a club where there are some very ambiguous events - then there reactions gave them away. She took a deep breath knowing this was about to set Verone off, "Also they are a genuine couple, no faking that emotion."

Campos barely restrained his eye roll at Verone's hiss. He was silently taking bets on whether during this meet he would see Verone actually foam at the mouth. Campos never particularly cared about playing with fire, asked, "So why exactly did O'Conner split from you?"

The news of Verone's dangerous lover had made the LA coast, especially as the person was an Ex-cop. "Toretto cut a deal with the cops, me in exchange for clean records." Verone was surely losing filings at this point.

Campos frowned, "You aren't the type to lose graciously, Carter."

Verone sneered, "I didn't and I don't, I'll kill Toretto as soon as I get the chance. Trouble is that he's either gone to ground or been protected."

Yeah, the fairly reasonable relationship with the law concerned him. He wanted to check with Giselle, "What did the background check say?"

Giselle stood up, all efficiency, "Simple, O'Conner is an ex-cop, but he was cleared about the time he went to LA. Toretto was cleared after Miami. They skipped the country once Verone escaped. They've had nothing to do with the law. The protection was put on by the Feds in the hope that they could catch Mr Verone."

Verone snarled seeing O'Conner slip onto Toretto's lap. O'Conner was a mystery but Campos knew one thing - he wasn't shy. "I will kill Toretto in the foulest way possible ... then I will take Chulo back."

Giselle shook her head, but in the same moment took her hat off to O'Conner. The men in here were just as guilty, they had all acknowledged he could be dangerous and worse was an unknown quantity. Yet because they had seen him hop into Toretto's lap, they seemed to dismiss him. They hadn't realised that O'Connor was just as Alpha as Verone, Toretto or her boss. He was just content to follow if he found someone worth following. It gave her hope. For years, she had been looking for an escape. The gratitude for being rescued had turned to hatred over what she'd been forced to do in the interceding years.

Fenix was the only one who seemed unconcerned about Verone's raging hard on to destroy Toretto. In fact, with no small gleam of satisfaction he asked Verone, "Can I help? … When you destroy Toretto?"

Verone looked at him curiously and wanted to lay a few ground rules, "Brian is not too be touched, he's mine."

Fenix bit back a little disappointment, after all he wanted Toretto to suffer and knew that loved ones was the easiest route to achieve this pain. He sighed, but knew when to bait and when to stay quiet, "Yeah, he's yours I owe Toretto - Don't give a shit about O'Conner."

Verone wasn't sure, but knew how to keep Fenix on his side. Carter had had a bright smile and just the mere thought of his revenge, he asked, "How do you feel about rats?"

The torture was effective and sent a message. It also had a nice symmetry with Miami and would send an important message to Brian. He wouldn't kill Brian, he knew that now, but he would most assuredly kill any man or woman that Brian looked at. He was simply too jealous and all that attention was currently focussed on one Dominic Toretto.

He just had to bide his time until they had delivered the goods for him and Braga.

_Once they had delivered the goods._ Let the fun and games begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Divergent Path 5

Authors Note: Sorry Real Life interfered with the publishing of this chapter.

Summary: Brian get's annoyed when people try to screw things up and the boys find themselves with an unlikely ally. It seems they just might not die but can they walk away unscathed?

* * *

Brian woke slowly, it was certainly a loving feeling waking up in the arms of Dom. They would trade places but whenever he has to play undercover, he likes to be encased by Dom. It helps him remind him exactly who he is - Brian O'Conner.

He woke to a languid kiss, he didn't even mind the morning breath. In fact, things were heating up Dom had rolled them so Brian was on top. Brian smirked and made good use of the position to grind into his lover.

Dom grumbled, "Morning."

Brian pouted, "I'm doing something wrong," another grind which caused Dom to make a delicious moan, "...you're too coherent."

Dom just smiled, but it was all tease and with a hint of a challenge, "Do something about it then."

Brian had never backed away from a challenge. However a cell ringing disturbed the mood before it could really begin. Brian groaned it was his work cell so one that he couldn't ignore. "Fuck," he slapped his hand against the table grabbing his cell.

Dom the bastard decided to tease him by kissing a path down his body that was getting lower by the second. He bit back the moan, as Dom reached and bit his nipples, "He..llo."

Brian wanted to smack Stasiak he really did. The man just didn't know when to let go, when they got Letty's killers, and he had no doubt that they would, Brian was going to turn his attention on Stasiak and he was going to do his best to bury the agent.

Dom decided that if his lover would have to deal with idiots then he could help him start the day right. After all, it was proven that orgasms helped reduce stress. Well that was his story and he was sticking to it.

* * *

Brian resented the fuck out of being at the office just then - not because he thought he was better than everyone else, but because even though his name was his own, he was still technically undercover - but AD Penning had officially called the meeting so he wasn't stupid enough to piss off the hand that feeds him. The Director looked unhappy, "It seems that someone had informed the higher ups that they feel more progress could be made." The boss was pissed, that much was clear, it was because he knew exactly who had snitched and could do nothing.

Brian wasn't going to enjoy this, not one bit, "I don't know boss, you let an agent go in undercover with a CI to gain an in."

Stasiak sneered, "And what in did you get considering the highway damage."

Brian shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "Oh not much, we met Campos the second but I have a hunch there, we also are on his next run moving hot product (his words)."

The room was quiet, Brian had managed in a week to make more headway than had been made in months. It was stupid and shortsighted, he was well known in the bureau as being a racer. And for better or worse, most knew about the fated LA sting that went wrong.

Penning was beginning to really like the Agent. Yeah sure, he could be a hothead but he didn't mind, as O'Conner was a hothead with results. Penning was intrigued with O'Conner's hunch, "Well since you're currently the class swot share with the class your hunch."

Brian knew he was about to cause a stir, "I believe that Campos is Braga, but I'm gonna get proof."

The room was silent for a minute and Brian enjoyed the brief silence - it was nice. After a minute though the room exploded in noise. Brian didn't roll his eyes, although it was a battle. "Look it was a stray thought based on a meeting with Campos. He just didn't act like a subordinate, but I have a plan. I will get proof."

"Your plan?" Penning asked before Stasiak could say anything.

"Work on his second she seems like she's looking for an out … I'm a nice guy, I'll give her what she's looking for."

Stasiak couldn't resist that opening, "Well she's barking up the wrong tree there, isn't she?"

Brian didn't want to react, he was too cool at the moment to smack him - although the temptation was there. Instead he went for embarrassment, "Oh I don't know, me and Dom like to mix it up." He didn't need to say anything else, his salacious grin said it all.

Stasiak was unable to do anything but blush. Stupid man. He wanted to play in the big leagues, Brian thought, but he didn't have the balls to manage it. He'd stop baiting Stasiak when it stopped being fun but he doubted that that would be any time soon. His cell vibrated and it was his one that was in play now. Oh thank god for small mercies. If Dom wasn't a jealous bastard despite what he'd just implied neither man liked to share. He would kiss Giselle, even if it would mean he'd get his ass handed to him. Smiling innocently, which made his boss instantly suspicious, "Now that we've all done playing Stasiak's game and made my position particularly vulnerable. Can I go meet a potential mark? You know, see if I can't go and get us the information we need to nail the bastard - finally."

Brian didn't smirk even though Stasiak was grinding his teeth so hard that it was audible. Hell his fillings would be at risk soon.

Penning smirked, it was at times like this that he was reminded of why he kept the cocky agent. He could always handle any agent if they could handle themselves and close cases, and O'Connor had a penchant for taking on the crazier cases.

Outside the office Brian walked to his car - the Skyline. It was funny to see the regular Feds wrinkling their noses at the flamboyant car. He didn't do anything much just put his car into reverse and aimed for the PCH. He quickly arrived, at his speed, at the destination. It was a little restaurant out on the sea, and in the corner, but at a table that was picked mindful of the exits sat his lover and Giselle. Brian was going to tread carefully. If this was played right, they'd have a much needed ally. The only question was, could she be trusted?

He kissed Dom briefly, "Hey _honey_…."

Dom's eyes narrowed, "You'll pay for that _sweetheart."_

Giselle laughed softly, "You are too precious for words."

Dom and Brian shared an amused look, before Brian explained, "That isn't how we are usually described."

Giselle snorted, "Yes I've noticed. You should know Mr Toretto that Fenix wants to kill you."

Do didn't blink, he knew that Fenix would want a piece of him. After all, their beef went all the way back to Lompoc. "Yeah well, he's welcome to try. I just want to avenge Letty."

Giselle relaxed at that Brian observed, which was a relief. It meant that he'd read the situation just right. Brian took the lead, "So what can we do for you?"

Giselle smiled, but it wasn't warm, it was cold and calculating, "You want revenge and I want to be free."

Dom could work with that and it definitely helped to know a person's motivations. He couldn't sense any deceptions but in all honesty that was more his lover's area of expertise than his. Brian leaned forward, "So you want to be free but how can we help?"

Giselle leant forward showing how truly calculating she was, "Campos is Braga and they let the drivers do a run and then kill them. Fenix likes when they run and he can chase them down like Letty."

Dom took a deep breath, things had been over between him and Letty for a long time. "Yeah well, I'll take care of them."

It sounded so final.

Giselle still couldn't work out the relationship between the pair. She was right though the blonde was more than just arm-candy. In many ways it made sense - Verone was too worked up for someone who was just a good lay. She felt it only fair, yes she was using them but she needed them sane and whole if they were going to do what she needed. "Verone is in town and is plotting. He wants to kill you," she pointed at Dom, and then turned to Brian, "and fuck you and make you pay for leaving him."

Brian sighed, it was typical. He really was going to have to deal with him permanently - he just needed an opportunity for a justified shooting.

Giselle stood up and threw some bills along with a small wallet. Brian was glad for his poker face, if he didn't have a good one - he'd be bouncing now. Instead he stood up, "Always good to make new friends."

Giselle was definitely amused by his cool charm; it was a shame he was gay. She wanted to reinforce what she said with a final warning, "I agree, just make sure you don't get complacent. It's hard to makes friends when dead."

Brian and Dom watched as she left. Brian definitely liked the woman, he still didn't trust her, but he had to admire her class.

Dom summed up the wonderful quandary, "So is she with us, against us or trying to use us?"

Brian chuckled, "Oh she's all three … we're friends only while it suits her. We'll definitely need to watch our asses."

_to be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: I should say thank you to mswriter07 and ConstanceTruggle for reading over this chapter!

* * *

Both men had been treading very carefully and Brian had told his bosses that from now on he'd contact them and not the other way round. He'd nearly whooped when AD Penning said that his cover was too important to be blown by coming down to HQ. Well that was the good part but of course there was a downside. It meant that the FBI thought they were in the organisation to the point where additional contact on their part would be dangerous foor the UC operatives.

Sure enough as almost if to prove it there was a call on his cell. "Hello my new friend!"

Brian sighed he knew that Campos was not, nor ever would be someone he'd call friend. He could be useful though as a way to get to Braga if they were different people.

"What can I do for you?" Brian asked glad that he was always quick to wake. Dom was already awakening next to him. For once not stroking his muscles, as the last thing he wanted to do was distract Brian when he was gathering important information.

Brian's first instinct was to say hell no, that there was no way that he and Dom would separate like he wanted but recognised the futility. He knew that the quickest way to get what you wanted was to get accepted and he needed to remember the age old adage, about catching more flies with honey than vinegar.

Dom sat up just knowing he wasn't much going to like what Brian was about to say. "He wants us to go to the club. It seems that he wants you to to work with Fenix on the cars and he wants to ask me some things about Miami."

Dom was not impressed, "Did he miss the part where I want to grind Fenix into the ground?"

Brian chuckled leaving a light peck on his mouth, and got up to slip into some slacks, "He didn't say you had to play nice."

Dom's grin was eerily reminiscent of a kid at Christmas, Brian just shook his head having learnt the reason for Dom's hatred. Lompoc for the most part was full of sick individuals, and from what he'd learnt from Dom - Fenix had been one of the worst. If Dom did do something about Fenix, Brian knew that he'd make it go away and it certainly wouldn't play on his conscience.

The two said very little but took Dom's car to the same club where the first meet had gone down. When they pulled up Campos and his shadow, Giselle, were waiting. Brian was happy that their 'ally' accompanied Dom; of course, that meant that he was on his own. He feigned polite interest in the conversation but was in reality calculating angles and quick exits.

He was never more grateful for his instincts when he saw who was waiting for him in the manager's office.

It hadn't been long enough that he could forget that honied drawl, "Hello Chulo - It's been too long."

Brian was getting smarter the longer he lived. As he only thought, 'not long enough' and didn't actually say it aloud. Instead he smiled as best as he could manage, "It's been awhile, Carter. How have you been?"

The polite conversation masking so much. How could a few words encompass everything that had happened in Miami. He was with Dom and he meant that in a forever kind of way but he could still remember Carter. They had had some fun before he went mega darkside. There was one thing that Carter had never lacked and that was a magnetic personality. He was really wishing that Dom was with him right this minute and then bit back a groan. He realised now exactly what was going on - Carter was the one who wanted to see him not Campos.

Well it was only ten in the morning and he already wanted a drink. It was probably five o'clock somewhere. Too bad he couldn't drink but there was no way that he was going to conduct the next fun-filled, mine-filled conversation with his senses dulled by alcohol.

Brian chose to sit on the comfortable couch opposite Carter. It was only sensible to never present your back to a predator. He made sure though that any unease he may have felt at his current position didn't show. He had to be pure Ice - otherwise he would be screwed. He only ever got in trouble around Carter when he let himself have feelings.

Campos the bastard was smirking, clearly enjoying the awkward situation. Of course it was at that moment that his cell rang. He looked regretful as he spoke to a woman, who Brian assumed was Giselle. He looked at the two ex-lovers, "I'm sorry but I have to deal with a situation."

"A situation?" Brian was careful to keep his tone subordinate and curious. He was mindful that Campos was the boss and it would be stupid to tread on his toes too quickly. Campos was enjoying this as he casually informed them, "It seems that your _lover _is trying to settle old scores ... You do like your men dangerous don't you."

Brian would have been put out but considering his current partner's rap-sheet, and what his Ex had done he had little room to bitch. He did like to point out though that while Dom may have an anger management issue - he'd never tortured anyone with rats. It was maybe not the worst thing that he'd had to be a part of personally, which said a lot really.

The tension in the room was palpable and Brian was more than happy to let the awkward silence remain. Carter though obviously didn't care as he broke the heavy silence. "Why did you leave Chulo?"

Brian wanted to snicker in disbelief. It really didn't take a genius - then again the insanity was probably somewhat clouding his judgement. "I don't know Carter take your pick. Maybe you stopped treating me like a lover and more like a possession or a better one - You shot me!"

Carter actually looked confused as if he'd never considered the possibility, "I cared for you Chulo and I never meant to hurt you."

Brian figured he was actually allowed to roll his eyes this time. "Yeah, you told me in the club that if I ever looked at another guy you'd kill them."

Brian bit back a shiver at the manical glint in his ex's eyes. It was disconcerting but it was really true that the eyes were a window to the soul. Carter looked directly at Brian to show just how serious he was, "I still intend to keep that promise. You belong with me."

Brian was thinking about the really precarious position he was in and was suddenly reminded of the really uncomfortable aspects to undercover work. Brian sighed, "Carter you had me and you lost me but this is showing you why. I'm a person not a toy."

A brick wall would have been more receptive Brian secretly thought. Brian had to be extra careful here, they were needed and that gave them some leeway. Yet it was also very clear that the minute that Carter thought the coast was clear. Carter fully intended to kill Dom and club him over the head and drag him away. It was positively fucking medieval but it seemed to be with which brain Carter was thinking at the moment. It was not like Brian needed a reminder to be careful but this would be one if it was needed.

Any awkward reply was stopped by Campos walking in with a bleeding Fenix. Oh his lover was so getting a thank you blowjob, or more for this. He'd definitely managed to give the vicious man a good right hook.

Campos seemed to shoot Brian a glare as if he was responsible for Fenix's bloody face. Brian smirked, "Look you put them in the same room. They have a grudge that goes back a long way and you never told me, or him to play nice."

Carter smirked, there was the crazy cool Ice-man that had played with him in Miami. Campos seemed to open his mouth and then think better of it. He was starting to understand exactly what had made the pretty blonde work well with Carter Verone. It was also a valuable lesson to remember that O'Conner maybe pretty but there was much more that lurked beneath the surface and he should be careful until he could learn what made the young man tick. For in operations like his the wildcards could be useful but by their definition were unpredictable and hence brought more than a small element of risk.

Words had power, this was something that the man intrinsically recognised and knew exactly what to say to shake his 'new friend' up. "I see that you and Carter are more alike than I thought."

Brian tried to shake off the comment but it started to rattle in his head. He didn't give a shit about impressions after all that was him in a nutshell. He stood up, "Sorry I should go and check on Dom."

Campos sighed, "No need unless you want to dress his knuckles."

Brian shrugged, "I look after mine."

Brian was glad that his back was turned so that neither saw his smirk upon hearing Carter growl. He would feel a lot smugger, if only he could stop Campos' last statement from rattling around his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Summary: So just why does Dom hate Fenix?

* * *

Brian was delving deep into his reserves, counting back from twenty. He needed to call on all his calm to resist the urge to smack Campos but it was so very hard. The main reason being was that despite the shitty comment as he left he'd assumed the fight was over after all Fenix had been with Campos - it wasn't. As he walked into the garage he watched the end of the fight - part two. How the hell Fenix had gotten back, he didn't know but it did hint at some serious bad blood. Dom was raging and his fists were clinical, aiming for the 'money' areas; the torso, the face and his balls. No one who wanted to win a fight ever followed antiquated rules about fighting fair. Brian hadn't gained the full story but knew that Dom had a lot of justifiable hatred towards Fenix. Therefore if his lover felt this was what he needed, then Brian wouldn't interfere. Brian watched the fight and fell on old training and gleaned a lot more information from the fight. He could figure where the anger had come from and if he was right well then Brian would hold Fenix down until Dom was done.

The cop in him could tell that this anger and frustration was caused by a deeply traumatic event. He knew that they'd served time together and it didn't take a genius to see where this was going. Brian wasn't naive, he knew what happened to the perps he busted, especially the pretty ones. There had been more than one reason as to why he couldn't see Dom get busted when he was meant to have done it. He'd known deep inside, on a fundamental level, that he couldn't let Dom go back to prison.

Surprisingly the fight had stayed pretty fair but just like Brian suspected - Fenix wouldn't know how to fight with honour if it bit him on his ass. He watched as Fenix grabbed a socket wrench and Brian's heart lurched. There was only one solution - Brian did it without blinking. His gun was cocked, loaded and ready to plug the vicious bastard before he could blink.

"Drop the wrench and step back." Brian barely remembered to change his speech pattern from the academy taught script. He wasn't a cop at the moment which in truth was a benefit. The fact that he wasn't a cop was working to his advantage, after all, as a cop he couldn't shoot. As a driver for hire, one that had played close to the wire before made him unpredictable. Brian smirked, his stoney expression was good enough to make Fenix gulp.

Fenix knew that O'Conner had seen and hating to surrender any ground, sneered while talking to Dom, "For someone who was so worried about his ass you sure give it up easy for pretty over there."

Brian smirked knowing that it would piss the man off but Brian didn't give a shit. He needed to play nicely with his bosses - no one, not the FBI or Campos/Verone had mentioned him ever having to work nicely with this bastard. It was not like anyone who'd ever known Brian for more than two minutes didn't know that he liked to live life in shades of grey that caught criminals but made his bosses miserable. It helped that he could fantasise that Fenix was Stasiak - it was the little things that made life bearable. "You know it's the other way round?"

Brian didn't care about seeming less manly but when faced with internalized homophobia to the degree of Fenix'. He'd found that the best way to deal with it was to show a blase attitude. Brian knew he'd hit it spot on, when Fenix couldn't hide his look of disgust, "You wouldn't have lasted two minutes inside."

Brian didn't try and argue the point; he remembered the one assignment that required UC work in a supermax. His superiors had taken one look at him and struck him immediately from the candidate list. He hadn't been bothered. The retort came not from Brian but rather Dom. Dom hadn't managed to regain control; the anger only having receded with someone who could help him anchor his emotions. "Yeah ... you wouldn't know anything about not understanding the word **no **would you Fenix?"

Fenix took a step back, "Look prison works by a different set of rules."

Dom smiled but none of the usual warmth was there; this one was cold and dark. Dark as Brian could remember having ever seen from his lover. The chuckle was dark and lacking any humour, in fact Dom's voice was flat and dead which made the next statement that much worse. "No Fenix you tried to rape me and failed."

Dom knew that he was playing with fire but could help himself. He turned his back on Fenix - showing him the ultimate disrespect; trusting that his lover had his back. It was ironic, he trusted Brian with his life but hadn't told him the full story. The irony was that it was this situation that would let him speak about the events freely. He knew that this feeling probably wouldn't last so took decisive action. He spoke calmly now but there was still that distance that Brian recognised. It is how he would explain old legends to the Toretto's. "You know what he did babe?"

Brian was surprised by the pet name but figured it was more to rile Fenix than him. He didn't want to break whatever was helping Dom break his silence so shook his head.

Dom told him the truth, buried pain, clear for Brian to see, "After his gang failed they decided to beat me to send a message to all the others who were fresh meat."

Fenix hated that he couldn't do anything else but trade a few verbal barbs. He thought about moving forward but the chrome of O'Conner's gun was unwavering. At first he thought that O'Conner was too pansy-assed to waist him but then he looked at O'Conner's face. Fenix could see from his glacial glare and rock-steady stance that O'Conner had no problem in plugging him. He'd suspect a bluff but then had to remind himself that this was the man who Verone was obsessing over. There was no way that Carter Verone would be obsessed with anyone who was squeamish or unable to pull a trigger.

Dom sighed, hating that the past couldn't stay in the fucking past. All he wanted to do was find Letty's killer maybe grab the bad guy and get the fuck outta dodge. He spoke low, and deadly, "I promised that if we were ever alone that I would beat you to death with my bare hands. The vow still stands."

Fenix wouldn't shiver, "Oh and pretty boy won't plug me."

Brian could have sniggered, when people wanted to insult him they always went for pretty comments. It was a stupid tactic, if he'd gotten mad over every pretty comment, well he would have been perpetually angry since being a teenager. "Not unless Dom asks. I have a job to do - We do the job and don't see you... or when he kills you; I'll get rid of your body."

It was a game of chicken both staring - willing the other to blink not wanting to surrender first. However much to his disgust - Fenix lost; he blinked looking away. He now knew exactly why pretty was called the iceman and probably why Verone was so obsessed. It was gonna add another level of difficulty to his task of eliminating the drivers. It was one of his bosses that demanded the drivers should be eliminated after every drive as it meant there were no witnesses to testify. However Toretto and O'Conner weren't just street drivers - they were the Kings of the Streets and smarter too. He wouldn't pretend that he wasn't going to enjoy killing Toretto but it did pose a problem for him. How did he kill Toretto and incapacitate O'Conner for Verone without being killed by O'Conner.

The next bastard that wished for interesting times he was punching on principle. Fenix liked his work but this was getting complicated and he didn't like his recent habit of looking over his shoulder. It just goes to show that even the stupidest, most vicious creatures knew when they were in trouble.

The only question was who was going to win - him and Verone or Toretto and O'Conner?


	8. Chapter 8

Beta: Read through by mswriter07

Chapter Summary:. The boys are making the run from Mexico but just like all plans made by mice and men they often go astray.

* * *

Brian had thought the time for the run across the border would go slow but given all the plotting and intrigue it had flown. They had between them planned for nearly all eventualities that they could preconceive but best laid plans often went awry as the old poem went. And being their lives you just know that karma would have her say.

The day before the run, two supposed low key Feebs had come by the garage as they'd been making final adjustments to their cars. Brian had followed most of the stipulations but sent the tracker right back unimpressed. The agent had stared in shock; he was new academy breed. The type that would probably die if they disobeyed a direct order it was part of the reason that so many agents were actually ex special forces. Dom had just laughed softly and muttered in his ear, "Your friends, you deal with them."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Trust me with Braga as paranoid as he is the first thing he'll do is do a sweep and I have no desire to die tomorrow."

The agent nodded and was just relieved to be a lackey as he didn't want to watch the ensuing blow up between Stasiak and Penning.

Brian and Dom were sensible enough to go upstairs fairly early the night before the big part of their operation. Well they had started off with good intentions but once they slid into bed they couldn't quite resist. They were no longer young enough not to know the potential risks to their plans. This plan while straight forward had the potential to go epically wrong. Dom quickly rolled them over so that Brian was on top of him. Brian smirked seemingly more than okay with the plan. In fact he said a little breathless already, more from the passion than the exercise, "I thought you wanted to sleep old man."

Dom narrowed his eyes, oh it was on. His hands locked in a vice like grip around the lean blonde's hips. He was gripping tight enough to leave bruises and it wasn't difficult to understand that Dom wanted Brian to have a few reminders of him before their little trip tomorrow.

Brian though wasn't content with just grinding against Dom. He needed more; he wanted to feel Dom in him. He grabbed the lube resting on the sideboard, never left in the drawer anymore. He made sure to slick his fingers up before they disappeared into his own hole. He watched as Dom's eyes blew wide in lust. It was one of his lovers kinks to watch him prepare himself for him. It also left him still on the bed, Brian put on a show arching into the one finger.

Voice raspy from lust, "Come on you need more if you want me to fuck you."

A second finger joined the first but Brian wasn't down with that plan. Brian fully intended to ride him until he couldn't say his own name. Once he felt like he could handle Dom's dick without being split open he continued his seduction. He crawled up Dom's body, kissing and licking all of his favourite spots. Dom wasn't sure what he wanted more - his mouth or his ass.

Too bad Brian wasn't going to giving him a choice. Brian preferred bottoming but that didn't mean he could top from the bottom. Dom could try to take control but he was more interested in going along for the ride. He watched, drinking in the sight of Brian sinking down onto his cock. Brian was usually a beautiful man, but face relaxed with pleasure made him truly stunning. And hit every one of Dom's buttons.

Brian tried to keep his eyes open as he sank down onto Dom. He simply couldn't the sensation of sinking onto the steel hardness. It was one of his favourite things and sighed happy when he bottomed out. Dom was content to let him set the pace for now. He set a punishing pace picking himself up and then sinking quickly down onto Dom. He loved watching Dom give himself over to just feeling.

Dom let Brian lead but he couldn't resist the teasing of his lover. If he didn't get to climax soon then he would take control. He looked up at Brian and despite having been lost to the lust you could see the main glint in those eyes. Dom knew what had to happen; he gripped Brian's hips and rolled them over, not slipping from him until Brian was under him. He tried to bite back the moan as Brian squeezed his inner muscles. He pulled almost all the way out only the tip inside and then thrust back into Brian _hard. _He absolutely loved the moan he pulled out from Brian as it was positively pornographic. He set a demanding pace, ruthlessly targeting Bri's prostate.

Brian couldn't stop the climax even if he wanted to - he screamed his pleasure and felt Dom follow him - flooding his insides. He collapsed onto the bed in a loose limbed sprawl looking the very definition of fucked out. It was a good look for him. Dom enjoyed looking at the view but knew that he wouldn't enjoy the bitchiness when Bri woke up covered in dried cum. He reluctantly dragged himself off the bed to grab a wet washcloth. He came back to the bed smiling softly at the sight of Brian sprawled out on his side. He would wait until his stomach was clean of his release. He'd learnt that one the hard way as he didn't want to stick to the bed sheets. Dom carefully cleaned him off and pushed him onto his stomach. If he spent a little longer cleaning his ass, enjoying the soft moans, well he was only a man. Once he was satisfied Brian and he were clean he sank back down onto the bed pulling Brian close. He wanted to enjoy the peaceful feeling while he could, knowing that with the break of dawn all hell could break loose.

It was mid morning when they pulled up to the location they'd been told. Giselle had forwarded a small bit of information that amounted to once done get the fuck out of dodge. In truth it showed that she was willing to give them information but nothing concrete. She was in it to make her life better but would ruthlessly protect what she had. The boys had been told that they were about to take a long journey in a truck, which was quite ingenious. You see every now and again a criminal could surprise you and Brian was already working out the safest way to forward the information to his bosses.

The cars were swept and then driven onto the truck. The other two drivers were gonna get cabin fever very quickly. Dom had not been impressed but at least the company improved when Brian dropped down from his car into Dom's open window. Plus Dom felt no satisfaction in seeing Brian squirm a little when he landed a little quickly.

"Hey."

Dom didn't bother to open his eyes and acknowledge them which Brian found hilarious not that he was much better. He'd ignored them in favour of finding the Corona's they'd stashed. The Corona's were for drinking; the Tequila were for homemade flash explosives if needed. Dom also had another plan which is why he'd picked a good car but not his favourite, beloved Plymouth. The two men watched impassively with matching quirked eyebrows as the other two drivers tried to tempt them into speech.

The one guy was looking nervous and getting more antsy as the journey progressed, "Hey, where do you think we're going?"

Brian shrugged, "Fuck if I know," taking a casual swig of his beer.

Dom went a step further, drawling, "It don't matter, we're all along for the ride."

Brian snickered softly, "Why did Campos think they were right for the job?"

Dom grinned scaring the two even more, "Well if he is killing them off ... he won't give a shit."

Brian shook his head in grim amusement, adding wryly, "You sure know how to reassure a guy."

Dom smirked, "I did all my _reassuring_ last night."

Brian could have said something but in fairness Dom _had_ rocked his world. They both had given it everything last night recognising the potential danger of today. It was telling that neither man backed down or offered any empty platitudes. They talked quietly the whole trip, completely ignoring their fellow travellers chagrin. Once the others had taken the hint and retreated back to their own car, the ride settled quite nicely and they did enjoy the ride. Brian knew that given the length of time they'd hit Mexico.

The truck stopped and the first true light filtered through since LA. Brian sighed softly, "Once more into the breach," as he slipped back into his own car. They drove their cars off the truck eager to be able to stretch and use their feet.

Their maybe ally stood in front of them, cool in comparison to their environment, "Welcome to Mexico." She greeted with no small amount of humour in her voice. Dom noted in grim amusement that she gave them no warnings that at the end of the journey they would probably be reenacting the finale to '_Run Rabbit Run'_. She was all business and started to play with her GPS as her goons handed each driver their very own.

"Gentlemen, you are to drive Mr Braga's goods over the border. We have a very narrow window where we will be impervious to the detection methods. You will be using old smuggling tunnels and will be guided by Fenix. Sync up now."

Dom had no desire to follow the grade A bastard anywhere; least of all to rely on him to save his ass. In Dom's book there was no situation where this would end well. Still the drive was on and in the meanwhile both he and Brian could appreciate the chance to stretch their driving skills. The tunnel window was fast closing, Giselle relayed her orders and asked O'Connor to pick up the rear knowing that he'd be able to handle himself. Brian really hoped that someone in the FBI had thought to liaise with Border control. It was a vain hope and one that he said knowing that it would not be the case but still hoped that he wouldn't die because of a pissing contest.

The tunnels were fraught and while Dom was tailgating Fenix, Brian had to put up with swerving and avoiding the rocks as the other two idiots bounced off the walls. He really wished that Giselle would chill as her increasingly more alarmed, "You need to get out now!" Well to say that it was annoying was an understatement. They made it through with little fanfare and arrived at the drop point and yes this is where the _fun_ started.

As soon as they pulled up, armed men were demanding that they get their asses out of the car. Brian itched to reach for his knife but there was too many of them and not enough of him. The fact that the drivers were being crowded was not a good sign. He tensed when he was grabbed and Fenix' mean grin told him that he was in trouble.

"Mr Verone wants to talk with you - alone." As soon as he said it Brian was dragged, struggling the whole way to the car. Until goon A threatened to pistol whip him. He went limp - he wouldn't protest but he wouldn't help.

Back at the clearing Dom had gone from anger to red mist. He didn't just want to kill Fenix now - he wanted to destroy him. He was that before he'd left his car he'd created a ticking time-bomb - it turns out that NOS really was dangerous.

The guns were raised and Dom put his neck out, hating that Brian had been spirited away. He had wanted to fight to free Bri but one look from his lover had stopped him. To fight then would see them dead, best to stay alive and fight later than be killed in the present. He could accept that logically but not want to and it ended now, "Pussie."

Fenix halted and glared, "Excuse me?"

Dom wanted to laugh in the ass' face. There was no way that he'd be intimidated by this ass. He just needed a few more minutes and then he could make a getaway. and get Brian **back.**

The guy got in his face but this wasn't Lompoc and he needed just a minute more, "You looked under my hood." Christ the outrage would make you think he looked in his boxers rather than at his car.

"No I just watched you drive."

"What's pissed you off? I know it isn't Lompoc - we settled that."

No, they really hadn't. As far as Dom was concerned that would be settled when he was dead. "A '70 Plymouth ... her name was Letty."

Fenix sneered this was better than gold as far as he was concerned. "Oh her, yeah I remember her. She ran and I chased her down. She ran like a _dog_ and that is how I put her down. Who was she to you? I mean she isn't who you're fucking."

Dom would love to kill him but he had a choice when the NOS went up - Kill Fenix or save Brian. There was** no** choice. If Brian died then he would burn the entire organisation to the ground until he was killed and he'd make it real fucking difficult. He mumbled something under his breath, wanting to draw Fenix closer.

The idiot took the bait, "What did you say?"

"I'm gonna really enjoy what comes next!"

That wasn't strictly true - he wanted to kill him. Revenge could wait until Brian was safe. The gunfire and the pandemonium was a perfect cover to jack the armoured vehicle, which was just perfect. You see he wanted something really heavy so that he ran the fucker down - they'd really feel it. People needed to learn his people and things alone and when it came to Brian - doubly so.

Brian should have been fearful as he watched the clearing disappear into the background- logically he knew this. Fenix had pretty much intended for him to be wrapped up in a bow and dropped at Carter Verone's feet. He knew that his psychotic ex had never really grasped the concept that he wasn't the one for Brian. He should be terrified as Carter had promised to kill anyone that Brian looked at. It meant that Dom's days would be numbered and he hated the fact that he wouldn't be there to watch Dom's back.

In truth, his only thought was that he was not the fucking princess in this story and that if he didn't rescue himself then - Dom would never let him live this down - **_ever. _**

**Authors Note:** This story is not dead – far from it. However I'm very aware of the due date for a rough draft of my big bang – which is a Fast and Furious/Takers (2010) crossover. So the new chapters may be a little stretched until I can finish. That said your comments make my day and love hearing the different theories you guys come up with.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian really hated the fact that he could do nothing whilst they were in transit and it was something that was starting to really piss him off. It didn't help that he was about to be handed over to someone who might want his ass, or to kill his ass. It was the uncertainty that bothered Brian.

In another life he could have been content with Carter Verone. The man was sexy; had a dangerous edge and magnetic personality. It would have been enough to seduce him apart from one critical part. He'd met Dom, who had admittedly turned his life upside down. However he could honestly say that they'd never been a time he'd regretted Dom even during the time in Miami.

He had to lock those emotions away for the moment though in order to deal with Carter. Carter had told him quite frankly that if he ever looked at another man then he'd kill the other man. Brian couldn't handle being the reason that Dom died. He took a deep breath as the car's momentum ceased. He was manhandled out of the car and dropped unceremoniously at Carter's feet. Fenix the bastard, he thought may as well have added a bow for the full effect.

Carter smiled widely and Brian couldn't help but compare him to a great white shark, "Hey Brian - long time since we've been together - alone."

He was smart enough not to say, "not long enough." He tried for nonchalance even with the bondage fun going on. "Yeah Carter - How you been?"

"Missing you." Jesus Christ he was like a one track record on repeat.

Brian sighed and some of the exasperation reached his voice, "You shot me!"

"It was never meant for you. It was meant for Toretto." Carter zinged straight back. It was ironic that he believed that was a valid excuse.

Brian should have thought a little more about what he said, "So it is much better to shoot someone I loved!"

The vicious backhand sent him flying and he landed in an ungainly heap. He scrambled up for all the good that it would do to him. He spat out the blood, "This is how you show affection Carter?" He should have kept the challenge out of his voice but he knew what he needed to do to escape. As much as it repulsed him and he swore he'd make it up to Dom - he needed Carter to think that he loved him - at the very least that he lusted after Carter. Once he'd not have even blinked before doing it - now having experience the very real emotions it made it somewhat harder to fake.

Carter blinked; no one ever stood up to him like Brian. It had been one of his most attractive qualities then and if anything it had increased - a bit like fine wine.

He picked up Brian carefully as if he was made of glass. Ironic Brian thought considering that he was the reason why he was on the floor. His only thought was how the fuck could he escape before Dom got here and killed everyone. It was nice to feel loved, really it was, but it would be better if at the moment he didn't feel like the princess. "I'm sorry ... you always did get under my skin."

Brian mentally sent a prayer of forgiveness, "Only your skin?"

Carter looked pleased but suspicious, "What about your Toretto?"

Brian looked quizzical, just maybe it was time to play dumb blonde. It wasn't a role he'd played before. "What?"

Carter looked at him bemused but ran a gentle finger down the side of his face. Brian wanted to shudder and did so inwardly, however outwardly he leant into the touch. Carter looked so pleased by the motion, "Such beauty, Toretto would never understand you like I did."

Brian just looked up, maybe fluttering his lashes just a little much. It was a cliche and he felt so cheap doing it but he saw no other option. He didn't say anything not trusting his voice, he just held his hands up.

Carter grinned, "You want to touch? ... Nah little hellcat, I don't think you are mine as much as I want just yet."

Brian inwardly sighed; he could have only hoped it would be that easy. Still on the upside he hadn't been smacked again so his lip was only a dull throbbing now. He licked the split lip not bothering to whimper because no matter how helpless he was right now a guy could go only so far. On top of that he knew that Carter had liked that he never bowed down to him so suddenly playing the weakling would be the wrong thing to do.

He tried for sexy, but even to his ears it sounded more petulant, "You gonna keep me tied up forever?"

Carter gave him an obvious perusal and Brian never shy about his body suddenly wanted to hide. It was a far cry from Miami where although there wasn't an emotional connection between him and Carter he'd managed to fake a relationship. He was missing Dom fierce and hoped that he drove like he was racing.

_Dom was driving his fastest; he'd forgone the satisfaction of killing Fenix in favour of taking off after Brian. He was going to kill Fenix. He'd wanted to kill Fenix for a long time, but by virtually selling Brian to Verone. Fenix had assured that Dom was going to kill him extra hard. _

Brian was unsure what to do, he was watching and observing Carter - hoping like hell he'd get to report this Intel to his bosses. Carter was staring but finally broke the silence, "You know what Chulo?"

Brian nearly flinched at the old affectionate nickname. He was glad for the training that stopped him from flinching, as it would undo all the work he'd done. "I have business and you're gonna stay here - chained to the bed ... and when I come back we'll really talk."

It really sucked when a guy could put that much threat into such a simple statement. Brian was beginning to really hate his life. It was a vain hope that Carter would leave him with just the woven rope. The bastard was thorough. He was spread across the bed using metal cuffs - all four limbs. He supposed he should be thankful for two things. One that Carter was a jealous bastard so made the guards stay outside the bedroom and he'd left him his clothes. It made the very vulnerable position a little more tolerable.

Of course, Carter noted the relieved expression with satisfaction. Brian had been his once before Toretto filled his head. They were good together and if it required him to play a few head games to get what he wanted. Well, let's just say he'd been raised to win - not play by the rules.

In the same club where everything had begun Giselle was sitting waiting with Reyes. It was ironic that her bosses best protection was that everyone believed he was his own second. In the whole time she'd been part of the organisation - she'd never see anyone suspect apart from the blond cop. She picked up the phone expecting it be conformation from Fenix of him having completed his job. It was a surprise to hear the street racers voice.

Dom did not have any patience, and went straight for the jugular. He phoned his supposed ally, "He has taken Brian - if your boss wants Verone alive - find them!"

Giselle hissed, she could use this whole fuck up to her advantage and better yet it would leave her with two allies. "Boss we have a problem."

Braga quirked an eyebrow, "Where is my money and product?"

Giselle shrugged, "Well you're product is with Fenix. That is the good news."

He sighed wearily sometime his underlings could be so disappointing, "What is the bad news?"

"Fenix did not kill Carter and Toretto."

He didn't bother to censure himself. His curses were bold, biologically impossible and would have made a sailor blush. "What happened?"

Giselle shrugged, "Old vendetta's and obsessions. Fenix wrapped O'Conner up in a bow and has by all accounts dropped him at Verone's feet."

She shuddered a little, in her interactions with their sometime ally it was clear to all that he wasn't the kindest mana round. What made him scary was his unpredictability.

"So where is Toretto?"

Giselle bit her cheek to hide her smile, "He is in a car with the money wanting O'Conner."

Braga cocked his head to the side as he contemplated what he would do. "Well who are we to stand in the way of young love. Give Toretto Verone's whereabouts on the proviso we get the money ... and then ask him if he wants Fenix' job."

Now that wasn't something she'd expected, "Who will be firing Fenix?"

Braga smirked, "Well once I have the money and he has O'Conner - I should imagine he'll want to settle old scores."

Old scores were all well and good, but Braga had forgotten - one cardinal rule. You don't mix feelings with business because it was then things got personal they all went to hell.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian hated the vulnerable position he'd been left in, and knew what mind games Carter was trying to play. He hated that he would be fucking grateful when he was released from the cuffs. And that was what was truly screwing with his head. If he was acting and faking emotions that was one thing. He would be able to adopt a role, and Brian could disappear into his head. That would only work though if he could divorce his emotions, which he was finding really fucking difficult.

He just hoped that Dom wasn't dead. He knew that he and Fenix had a pretty serious beef from their days in Lompoc. Still he'd assumed that Fenix would make a direct move against Dom, not get to Dom by attacking him. It was the first and last time he'd make that mistake while they were in this organisation. He couldn't divorce his emotions so he relaxed as well as he could against the bed - recognising the futility in the motion. He would not be able to leave until Carter wished it so instead, he focussed his mind on fun fantasies. His top one being what he intended to do with Dom to this organisation - his top aim being to burn the whole fucking organisation down to the ground with the top people still being in it. That was a thought that helped relax him, and even calm his nerves to a certain extent.

Well right up until he heard the bedroom door open once again. His muscles tensed, and he flinched a fraction upon feeling the gentle touch that ran up his bare arm. "Why are you so jumpy Chulo?"

Brian bit back the obvious retort of, "You've got me fucking tied up, face down on a bed you psychopath." See no matter what Dom said he was taking less risks in his old age. Instead he tried for quiet and calm, "I didn't know who it was."

There was a smug satisfaction in Carter's voice, "Oh you know better than that ... I told you before that I was the only one who could touch you."

Brian flashed back to five years ago, when he'd been kissed stupid against a wall and Carter had promised that any guy, who looked at him would be killed. Given that Dom had done a whole lot more than look he needed to get him off this train of thought.

Brian tried a different tack, "You shot me, and then you let Dom drag me away."

"It was an accident." The frustration was evident in Carter's voice.

"Yeah but you never came back. I thought you'd gotten bored of me." Brian actually managed to sound petulant.

"No, never bored, but your head was filled with Toretto." He actually sounded sad about that fact. Psycho.

Brian didn't whine, "I can't see you." He needed to at the very least able to see and if he could have a little less bondage fun during this conversation it would be better.

Carter was pleased and glad that Brian was changing his attitude. It was no longer demanding but asking; he'd favour pleading, but knew that would take longer than he had. He would have to meet Braga soon and he needed Brian to be spirited away before the meeting. It was one of the downsides to joint venture. He was no longer his own boss, and had to deal with the whims of his equal partner.

Carter carefully uncuffed his legs from the bed. Brian was careful to stay lax, as his arms quickly followed, but he had to stop when Carter gently stroked his limbs to let the circulation. It was the type of care, he'd been rarely shown when with Verone, which scared him even more. It meant that Verone would be even more unstable. It was ironic that he'd faced so many dangerous situations and yet in his mind this was the worse one. One wrong move, and the obsessive love being directed at him would explode into violence - he'd seen it more than once when he was cop.

Carter pulled him close, encompassing him in long limbs. He wanted to snark that he was not a fucking teddy bear but even Brian knew that you don't poke a stick at an angry bear just to see what happens. He felt the kiss that was pressed to the top of his head, but didn't see it as he'd kept his eyes closed. He didn't feel guilty for pretending it was Dom if it would keep him alive. However in order for it to work he couldn't open his eyes as it would strip the illusion away.

"So you wanted me to come for you Chulo?" He asked hands keeping up their gentle stroking, almost as if he was calming a skittish horse. It was a weird analogy but strangely fitting.

"You shot me, left me and Dom was there."

Carter nodded, "Yes dragging you away to an island. How long did it take to get you into bed?"

Brian tensed, the true answer was almost immediately but he knew that wouldn't go down well - for either him or Dom. He went timid, which was really difficult for him, it just wasn't in his make-up, "A while but Carter you weren't around."

Carter cupped his chin forcing him to meet his eyes. Brian had never been so grateful for ability to act, as he looked the picture perfect definition of sorry, "I'm sorry."

Carter smiled softly looking as if he was about to give benediction, which was plain wrong. "Oh Chulo, I'm not mad." He was pulling him closer, and Brian's eyes fluttered shut. If they stayed open then he would not be able to pretend any longer. Just as their lips met, the phone broke the charged silence. Carter pulled away snarling, annoyed that Braga had just undone all his work.

He answered curtly, "What's wrong?"

Brian watched as Carter got madder, "What the fuck do you mean I have to give him back?"

Brian had to concentrate very hard to not show the relief on his face; he didn't care if Dom called him any ridiculous pet name he liked. As long as he didn't have stay here with Carter any longer than strictly necessary. Carter looked at him and all of his emotion flitted across his face - longing, anger frustration, pent up desire and a few more.

He was dragged into a fierce kiss; all teeth and pent up rage. He reacted enough to show he wasn't resisting but no more; he wouldn't anger Carter when there was a chance he could go free. Carter was pissed, "What's going on Carter?"

Carter sighed, "Well we know how much you're worth to Toretto - 60 million dollars."

Oh, Brian understood immediately and froze. He had no idea how to play this so would follow the lead of Carter; after all, he was still at the mercy of Carter's anger. "I'm not a possession."

Carter was smug, "Oh but Toretto thinks so. Now Braga wants me to hand you over, and I will. But remember when all is said and done - I'm coming for you."

Brian supposed that in Carter's book that counted as romantic, whereas to the rest of the world - it came across as freaking stalkerish. Why him? He so hated his bosses right about now.

* * *

Half a day later, an exchange was set up. Brian was still cuffed and brought to the exchange point at which Giselle took over. She smirked at him and spoke quietly, "You'll have your in with Braga tomorrow."

He nodded, the whole thing was fucking insane but if he could salvage it and make it work. Well, at least then it wouldn't have been for nothing. He was surprised to see Campos there as well.

Giselle spoke to Dom coolly and professionally, as if it was a business transaction, not leveraging 60 million dollars against Brian's ass, "Mr Braga wants to say sorry for the inconvenience and would you meet him tomorrow to discuss reparations and new job offers.

Dom neatly caught Brian, and pushed him so that he was behind Dom, and shrugged, "We'll be there but it is best if Mr Verone is not."

Giselle pursed her lips, not particularly fond of Verone herself. "Yeah Mr Braga understands and agrees."

Dom just looked to Brian to ask if he was okay and received a nod in return. They waited until both cars drove off. Dom unlatched the cuffs and pulled Brian into a hug. He was never so  
relieved as he was right now. "You okay?"

Brian burrowed a little chasing the smell of Dom, but answered, "Yeah I managed to keep him away from my ass but Dom he is well and truly off the fucking deep end."

"I hear you _babe,_ get in the car. We need to make some new plans."

Brian knew that he was absolutely right and it was the most sensible thing to do. However what he really needed was for Dom to fuck him and get Carter out of his head. He doubted Dom would be too distressed by the idea. He looked his lover directly in the eyes, letting him see all of the relief, love and lust visible. "I want you to fuck me."

Dom returned the lust, and there was a hint of possession in his look, "No arguments from me get in the car honey."

Brian hated the idea of any cutsey nickname, but would give Dom a free pass today, but today only.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Divergent Path (11/20)

Author: hellbells101

Pairing: Dom/Brian

Fandom: Fast and Furious 'verse

Rating: NC-17

Chapter Summary. In which Dom stakes his claim, gets a job offer and a chance for revenge all in a few hours.

* * *

Dom hadn't even waited until the door was shut before he was on Brian. He hated the idea that his lover had been trapped with a lunatic for as long as he had. It was ironic - at the moment a big part of his focus was revenge; it was somewhat of a recurring theme. Yet when he was faced with the choice of killing Fenix or chasing Brian - there was never a choice it was Brian - always.

Brian didn't bother to protest as he needed this as much as Dom did. The fact that Carter's hands had been on him had made him feel wrong. It had literally made his skin crawl. He surged into the kiss giving as good as he got. The duel for dominance continued for a few seconds until oxygen became a concern. As soon as they broke apart, heads resting together, panting like they'd run a marathon - Dom seized the initiative. He started to nibble on his ear and growled all the things he wanted to say and do to him.

Brian shivered and melted into Dom's arms. He groaned as Dom started to lick and was giving him quick nips down his neck. Dom was using all his hotspots to his advantage. Brian moaned and clutched Dom's head, and got a wicked smile. "You're mine, and I don't share."

Brian ground his own tenting erection into Dom, "Agreed."

Dom didn't stop until his hands were on Brian's trousers unbuckling him in record time. He struggled to get the trousers off as he was unwilling to actually break contact. He recognised the futility and reluctantly dragged himself off. He ordered, "Strip."

Brian immediately shucked his top off, revealing the tanned lean stomach. The one gun wound marring Brian's shoulder was what Dom focussed on but before he could kiss it. He watched as Brian turned around to present his ass. To Dom, there was no part of Brian that wasn't sexy but his ass was a work of art. Brian was indulging him as he slowly pulled his jeans down, revealing the skin beneath. It was like unwrapping an anticipated present over and over again. Dom pulled him close cupping his ass, hauling him over to the bed.

Brian laughed as he landed on the bed. It seemed Dom was going to go full on caveman tonight and he was happy to go along with it. He wanted to eradicate the memories of Carter Verone as well. He watched in anticipation as Dom almost stalked up his body, blanketing him and pressing him into the bed. He groaned feeling the erection slip and slide through his ass cheeks. Dom though just slid through, merely catching his entrance. It had reduced him to a wreck and he was about to start begging.

"Please do something!" He begged.

Dom smirked and stilled, increasing Brian's frustration, "Like what babe?"

Brian tried to shake the lust from his head, but thankfully he knew exactly what he wanted, "I want you to fuck me,"

Dom's answer was to push when one slick finger inside. Brian was so out of it that he wouldn't have heard Dom slick his fingers up. Dom loved that he was so wanton, and was even now trying to fuck himself on just the one finger. He loved as Brian's eyes fluttered shut, like the pleasure was too much. And hearing his pleaded, "More," set his own pleasure alight. He added a second finger, quickly scissoring him open. He and Brian were of a like minds that Dom needed to be in him, yesterday.

Brian groaned in frustration, "I'm ready."

Dom knew that probably wasn't perfect preparation, but desire and need were racing and he'd make it up to Brian later. He thrust inside, slowly, savouring the way Brian's tight heat gave way to him. He started to withdraw slowly before slamming back in to the hilt.

Brian loved the way Dom was pounding into him. He wasn't a chick, and he wasn't made of glass. On top of that there was the aspect that it wasn't only Dom that had been rattled. He pleaded, "Dom...harder...fuck me."

He was the very definition of a pushy bottom and he didn't care. He whined when Dom squeezed the head of his cock staving off his climax. He squeezed his inner muscles in retaliation, relishing the power when he felt Dom's rhythm falter.

Dom moaned as his hips found a second wind, and he started to pull out and screw down, catching Brian's inner walls and his prostate. Dom loved the writhing begging mess that he'd reduced his partner too. This was something that Carter Verone could never have again; he'd make sure of it. Feeling his own orgasm reaching it's peak, his hips thrust erratically and stilled inside as he came, painting Brian's insides.

Brian came with him, and collapsed in a heap on the bed, looking the very definition of debauched. He was struggling to keep his eyes open as the last few days caught up with him. He could finally rest knowing that he was safe with Dom. Tomorrow he would face the problems and all the possible dangers, but for tonight he was with Dom and that was all that mattered.

* * *

In the morning, the couple were calm and collected, feeling sure enough that they would willingly enter the lions den. Brian was shifting a little uneasily thanks to the ache in his ass. Still he wouldn't have taken away last night for anyone. Campos and Giselle greeted them, treating them cordially. It was ironic that not twenty four hours they'd been involved in a kidnap return. Campos bade them to sit so they could discuss business offering them refreshments.

Dom shook his head, "Thanks but we have plans. Tell me Verone is not around."

Brian shuddered at the mere mention of his name, and felt Dom squeeze his leg under the table. It was fascinating for Campos and Giselle to see the couple. It was like they just naturally orbited around the other, and the fiasco had shown that they could both handle their shit and were collectively quite ruthless. It did leave Campos though with a measure of control as it was abundantly clear that the main weakness of the couple was the other.

Campos shrugged and left room for Giselle to slip into the booth with him. He didn't mince his words so got straight down to business, "It seems that I underestimated you gentlemen."

Dom shrugged, "We said it before we're real drivers."

Campos acknowledged his point with a tilt to his head, "You are more than drivers. For instance your partner has some quite exquisite skill with a M107.50 according to your last firearms test before changing sides."

Brian snickered, "Changing sides is that what they are calling it these days?"

Campos shrugged, "Does it matter? Were your examiners wrong?"

"No." Flat and cold, like his blue eyes at the moment.

Dom freaked hearing that voice, as it usually ended up with some in pain. His unrest growing upon seeing his lover's eyes, it was like they'd turned to icicles. Not liking this train of thought and thinking that a distraction was needed asked, "What's an M107.50 for the initiated?"

"A Sniper weapon - a big one. It's the weapon that the Marines use. Anyone up to 2000 metres away gets blown away by a 50- calibre bullet." The cold, rote retelling of the specs told Dom all that he needed to know. Namely that at some point he had used one. Brian had never backed away from a challenge, "Why you want someone killed?"

Compos looked pleased, "Yes your ex-lover. I'm sure you won't object?"

Brian didn't object, but figured his real bosses might object. They'd figure something out, but it was clear that was not all. "Okay done. What else?"

Giselle smirked, and took over, "Mr Fenix is becoming an embarrassment and Mr Braga feels that Mr Toretto would be much better to serve in his capacity."

Dom leaned forward, knowing that they were both in their own twisted ways were being given the in that they needed to advance further up the ladder. It could be their shot at getting close to Braga which is what they wanted. He couldn't quite hide his contempt, "And what will happen to Mr Fenix?"

Campos sighed, "Well, we have no desire to pay a severance package. So do as you wish, call it a signing on bonus."

Dom smirked, so they would be able to kill several birds with one stone. Too bad that the FBI were looking over their shoulder - it really limited their fun. He shared a look with Brian to ask if they were really going down this path. He got a nod in return, and not wanting to stay any longer, he stood up effectively ending the meeting, "We'll be in touch when the problems are solved."

Brian smirked, "If you have a location for Carter that would be helpful."

Giselle slid a piece of paper over the bench, which Brian pocketed. They refused to look back as they left the club, but once they got into the car they looked at each other and said one word, "Fuck."

So somehow they had to _'kill' _Fenix and Carter Verone in such away that the Feds wouldn't arrest their asses. This shit was getting complicated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** Phew this chapter was just plain hard to write. Hope you like!

* * *

Brian waited for his call to connect to his boss. It was stupid - he was undercover but they were still protocols he had to adhere to. He was just glad his life wasn't immediately at stake, or you know - he'd be dead. Thankfully, Penning came onto the phone relatively quickly, "What's going on O'Conner?" He asked in his usual brusque manner.

"Relax I'm okay as Dom rescued my ass from Verone." Brian tried to be reassuring.

"You were kidnapped?" Penning all but screeched and Brian held his cell away from his ear.

Brian blew him off, "Aww not important. What is important is that Campos wants me to kill Verone to get a place at Braga's table."

In Brian's dreams, Penning gives him a sanctioned kill of Verone. It had been known to happen in the high profile UC cases but it was rare, and Brian knew they would never go for it.

He heard Penning's sigh of frustration, "How did you go from wheels man to hired killer?"

Brian chuckled darkly and he really wished that he would be there for the ensuing fight. "He got a hold of my firearms certification, and knew of the Weapon master waxing lyrical about my skills."

"You're saying your record was leaked?" The anger was clear for all to hear, and Brian figured the whole office had heard that bellow – good for the office cooler gossip.

"I'm saying he talked about things that were in my confidential LAPD file." Brian said deadly serious, and it was serious. For it wasn't too far a leap to go from Officer O'Conner to Agent O'Conner of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Brian held the phone away from his ear as Penning yelled, "Stasiak get ya butt in her now!"

Dom watched as Brian seemed to frown, the longer the phone conversation went on. Brian knowing that while Stasiak bitched he was unlikely to miss anything new. "I swear I'm, losing IQ points," he couldn't help but snark to Dom.

Brian trailed off annoyed, "Now hang the fuck on. I didn't say I should kill him. I kind of want to, as he doesn't take no for an answer but I'm just relaying the order."

Dom hated being reminded of Brian being snatched, he still owed Fenix one for his part in Brian being snatched. Still in the very near future he would be taking care of that with interest. Brian wondered why exactly he was doing his bosses job, "Look, he wants my ass – literally, so I was going to suggest he meets me and then I was going to drug him."

Dom perked up with this plan, he could definitely get behind this. Brian was still distinctly unimpressed given the massive amounts of eye-rolling. In any other situation Dom would have probably teased him for acting like a prima-donna. He listened as Brian cuts off the other person, "No I'm saying that if you get the makeup people in place we can stage the whole thing and then have him shipped up north, further the better - like Alaska."

For the plan to work though Fenix needed to be out of the way, and Dom was determined that little miss prissy would help if she truly wanted to break free. Personally he wasn't too sure exactly which side of the fence she was playing on, and it made him nervous. He opened his cell and rang the number, "Yeah we need to meet?"

"And what would Mr O'Conner say?" It wasn't hard to miss the humour evident in her voice.

Most of the time, Dom would have laughed. "Well, he's planning to meet Verone so I want a dance partner."

It was ironic how he made it sound fun, and it wasn't so obvious that what they were actually discussing was theoretical murder. After all, even Verone a man whose guts he quite literally hated had said that the walls had ears.

"Well let's meet at that quaint restaurant and you can buy me lunch."

He loved the way she was the one who wanted something in, but he was the one who was going to pay. Women these days, he was glad that he was with Brian.

* * *

Giselle swanned into the restaurant as if she didn't have a care in the world. Dom would have dearly loved to rattle that calm but sadly now was not the time - it wasn't smart.

Giselle started off the conversation, "What can I help you with?"

Dom had a wry smile, "Well I'd like Fenix's head on a spike."

Giselle said nothing knowing it was more of a whimsical musing on his part than a serious request, "What can I actually do?"

"I want Fenix's location - since Brian the fucker has gone to ground." He said not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Giselle snorted so at least Fenix had a few brain cells, he knew he was living on borrowed time. Still he was stupid enough to have given Giselle his whereabouts so that when the boss had cooled down he'd be available. Giselle had failed to mention that there would be no cooling down on the boss's part as he was still pretty pissed by the whole affair. She slid the piece of paper over the booth, "Done."

Dom looked hard at her, still trying to figure out just what her game was. He didn't much care what it was, as long as she didn't screw him and Brian over then they would be all gravy. It just so happened that the not so 'safe' house was on his way to the meeting where they would be collecting Verone. If all went well today - Dom had feeling that he would really enjoy the day.

Dom casually strolled up to knock on the door, "Supplies."

He shouted only marginally changing his voice, but just enough for Fenix not too question opening the door. Dom's smile as he opened the door was wider than his Plymouth. He won't lie that it was particularly satisfying punching Fenix's nose so hard that it broke - audibly. The gun Dom brandished seconds later stopped Fenix from moving anywhere, the bully was frozen. Dom really wanted nothing more than to put a bullet between his eyes. After Lompoc, and all the shit he'd put him and Brian through - even now, Dom didn't so why he shouldn't. Except he knew why he hadn't - Brian's bosses were annoyingly noble - fucking _white hats_.

So he found himself gagging the bastard and tying him up better than a medieval torture specialist. If only he could indulge in a spot of torture he'd feel better. No he wouldn't, he wasn't sadistic he needed Fenix dead or far away, and if the FBI didn't do the latter then he would do the former.

He was glad that the street was empty as he dragged Fenix' sorry unconscious ass into his truck. For once he well and truly obeyed the speeding laws as he really couldn't afford to be found with an unconscious pistol-whipped Fenix in his trunk. He pulled off even using the mandatory correct signals.

Meanwhile, Brian had phoned Carter desperate for him to come and get him. He had put on an Oscar worthy simpering performance. And it just went to show how far gone Carter was because he would never have accepted such a simpering fool in his bed. One of the reasons why Brian had attracted him so was because he never backed down from any of the shit that he flung his way in Miami.

Stasiak and Penning were in a work van across the street with a team ready to go when the signal was given. Penning already knew that Toretto was coming back with Fenix. It was kind of sad how efficient he and O'Conner worked. Seeing the black convertible pull up the side of the walkway they all went onto high alert, "Show time."

Stasiak watched in disbelief as the unflappable agent he tried to bait transformed before his eyes. He saw O'Conner the guy who'd been a gangsta's moll for all intense purposes. And grudgingly he started to respect how hard O'Conner's job was and that was definitely a bitter pill to swallow.

Brian flung his arms around a surprised but clearly smug Carter, who took a liking to the position and engulfed him. Stasiak got a little uncomfortable as Verone started to pepper kisses over O'Conner's face. All Penning could think was that it was good job that Toretto wasn't already on the scene, as there would be no scene to fake – Verone would be dead.

The scene played out in front of them, and they watched chuckling as a supposedly lust filled O'Conner dropped Verone with an injection of a powerful sedative. For all intense purposes - until the antidote was injected Carter Verone was dead. Brian motioned for the crew to get to work, and almost as if his timing was impeccable Dom pulled up. He got out of his car to be greeted with a kiss from Brian. Brian didn't much give a fuck at the moment for the delicate sensibilities of the agents around him.

Dom reluctantly pulled away and smirking, just a little, said to Penning, "I brought you a gift, it's in the trunk."

Penning walked over cautiously, he wasn't a stupid man and knew that Toretto had every right to hate the FBI, but once he looked in the trunk his whole demeanour changed. "Son you give great gifts."

Stasiak hated that the couple could seemingly do no wrong. He wanted this wrapped up so at least he could get back to the office, "Sir O'Conner should see his killing first hand."

Brian rolled his eyes, it was not like Stasiak ever got his hands dirty, "lead the way."

* * *

Brian looked at 'dead' Carter and took a few snaps, zeroing in on the bullet wound in his head. The FBI definitely did good work in terms of making up a murder scene - he supposed it was all the scenes they saw - made it easier to recreate. Dom was standing next to him, as he'd already 'dealt' with Fenix. It was rather impersonal and highly staged but Brian had argued that they both needed to see the scene in case they were asked questions.

Dom personally didn't give a shit, as long as the Feds kept better care of their prisoner this time. He knew for certain that if Carter Verone escaped a second time then there would be no third chance because he'd kill him first. Dom hadn't forgotten the haunted look in Brian's eyes after he'd gotten him back from Carter. He knew that if Verone escaped then he would kill Verone himself.

Penning looked at the glossy photos, even knowing they were sanitized - they look macabre and vicious. Still they would serve their purpose. He handed them over to O'Conner, "Go do what you have to do but bring me Braga - 72 hours."

Stasiak unable to get at least one jab in, "Yeah O'Conner, your dirty rep should get you right in the door."

Others sucked in a breath, Brian's cool blue eyes assessed him, amusement glinting clear for all to see. "Yeah Stasiak but because I got from behind a desk I actually catch bad guys. Night."

Brian's barb hit closer to home, and Stasiak made an aborted attempt to punch him. Penning deftly blocked him. "Don't son. O'Conner will wipe the floor with you."

Penning was right that he could wipe the floor with Stasiak. He also was glad that Verone was out of the way. Whilst he had a fleeting desire that Verone's _death_ hadn't been staged because somehow he didn't think he'd seen the last of Verone; he couldn't kill in cold blood. Obsessions that deep and dark never really ended until one of them was dead. And Brian had made a solemn promise to himself that it would not be him who ended up six feet under.

* * *

They went back to the club, photos in hand and slammed them down on the table as they slid into the booth. Already at the table was Campos and Giselle, the former was perusing the glossy photos with a thinly desired glee. Already people in the club were looking at Brian differently, like at any minute he'd put a bullet in their brain. He wouldn't unless they tried to kill him, or Dom, but they didn't know that and as that was the role that Campos and Braga wanted him to play - he would.

Dom had noticed the change in how people reacted to them. He supposed it was only natural they'd risen fast and 'killed' their competition to get there. It reminded Dom that Brian was a damn good actor, but ironically it reminded Dom that Brian couldn't fool him. He may be acting the badass killer but to Dom and boy was it marginal. He could see the spark in Brian's eyes that should warn Campos to sleep with one eye open.

Campos spoke up having placed the photos down. "You should know now that we will have an operation that I will be starting in 48 hours. It will mean that all 3 of us will be going down to Mexico."

Brian leant forward wanting and needing the confirmation he expected to hear now. It made so much sense, too bad he could never get around Stasiak to Penning. He played it coy, "Braga needs us all down in Mexico?"

Dom felt Brian's hand surreptitiously move to his knee, and he went onto even higher alert. Dom watched the second squirm, "Hey I'm just the guy organising the drivers. How many and for when?"

Campos sighed, "Braga is needed in Mexico and so I must go."

Brian rolled his eyes but feigned shock, "You're saying your Braga?"

Campos stared at him, trying to gauge his reaction but getting nothing behind those blue eyes. Brian wasn't reacting because he was trying to ensure that Dom didn't kill him there and then. He could understand the desire to kill him there and then, but they would struggle to get out of the club alive.

Dom, who was showing a surprising amount of level headedness, considering his desire for revenge, "Have Giselle text us with the info. Is that all?"

Giselle using her own considerable will power hid a smirk, "I can think of nothing else, best to have, 10 drivers ready in 24 hours."

Dom had to leave now and Brian sensing this grabbed his hand in a rare show of public affection. As soon as they were well away from the club, Dom pulled Brian into an alley way. "What do we do? I need to kill him but your bosses won't agree." The sheer need and frustration was clear for all to hear and Brian looking at his distressed lover had only one answer.

"So we don't tell them," was the simple response.

_It sounded so simple but it would be anything but simple._


End file.
